Let the good times roll !
by hgrhfgds
Summary: For all of u hu have a gr8 imagination power, I guess u'll love this fic! Its after harry kills Voldemort and his life after that. Its what Harry has always wanted his life to be like! Hope you njoy it! Lke how fanfiction says Unleash your imagination!
1. Let the FuN begin !

**Chapter 1- Let the FuN Begin!**

"**FRED, GEORGE, You are NOT helping," screamed a frantic Mrs. Weasley as Fred and George started eating from the magnificent feast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for the rehearsal dinner of her second son Charlie Weasley and his bride Joanna that evening. "How many times have I told the two of you NOT to eat what I have prepared with so much difficulty for all the guests staying at home. It was okay yesterday and day before yesterday and the day before that and all the other days before that. But now it's TOO much. At least then it was only for the guests staying at home. But now it's for your brother's rehearsal dinner. Why can't you listen to one thing I tell you to do? All I am asking you to do is just wait until dinner comes, Its not like you don't get to eat…" and saying so she turned to a 18 year old, emerald eyes, untidy haired boy standing next to Fred and George who was trying to hide behind one of them and said "Aaah…Harry…You decided to join them today eh? Well, I put you in charge of them and in 2 days you become one of them??" she asked raising her eyebrows. "What can I say Mrs. Weasley, If you cant stop them, Join them" said Harry as he flashed his broad smile. **

**Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Okay boys! Leave the room. I don't want to see the three of you hovering by the tableside. Ginny you are responsible" she said looking at a 17 year old, red haired girl who was laughing uncontrollably with her brother and friend. She nodded at her mom and Mrs. Weasley left the room with a loud Sigh!**

**Fred and George looked very disappointed as Mrs. Weasley left the room when Hermione asked "Now why have these two put up long faces?" Ron replied saying " Well, Ginny is in charge so Harry is not a part of the FG team now right, that's what's with the long face".**

**Hermione started laughing when Ginny said "Oh shut up Ron!"**

**Fred and George looked disapprovingly at Harry as he said "I'm sorry guys, Lets find something else to do that your mom has asked you not to do" Everyone including Fred and George stared laughing. **

**Fred, George and Harry decided to go play some quidditch and when they asked Ron, he said, " Sorry guys, all my mind now is with chess". George immediately said "You mean all your mind is with HERMIONE" and the whole place excluding Ron and Hermione started laughing. **

"**He seems happy," said Hermione as he moved her king. "Very!" said Ginny as she saw Harry walk out the door with Fred and George. " He really seems to be enjoying his life after Voldemort's fall. He deserves it, after all he went through" said Ron looking at the chessboard for his next move. "Yeah… I know one thing for sure… He's loving this," said Hermione looking at Ginny. Ginny who was looking at Harry from the window said " Well, This is what he has wanted all his life, a nice family, friends and a happy life with no troubles like Voldemort, I'm jus glad he has got it all now" she said as she watched Harry play as a beater.**

**After staying quite for about 5 minutes, Hermione asked " So ginny, your second brother is getting married tomorrow…. How do you feel?"**

" **Besides the fact that I feel great, isn't it time that they all start getting married," she said with a broad grin. " I also feel really happy because when the 3 of you left to finish Voldemort, you had a farewell and good luck party in the form of Bill's wedding and now you have a Congratulations- You did a great job party in the form of Charlie's wedding…. That's really great for the three of you. You deserve it. You also deserve this break," said Ginny as Ron and Hermione looked up at her. **

**Hermione said with a thankful and doubtful expression " I wont call you brother's weddings as a party because its way more important than that but its great of you to think like that…. Thank you!" she said giving Ginny a hug. " Yeah gin! That's really sweet! Thanks" said Ron giving his sister a hug! " Thank you guys" said Ginny with a broad smile!**

**Meanwhile, Harry who was hovering about 10 feet from the ground watching Fred and George had the same smile on his face as he thought " Wow! Things are great now and I guess all of us can expect wonderful days ahead" he said as he turned his head and looked at Ginny who was being hugged by Ron and Hermione and he SmiLeD!**

_**Author's note!**_

_**Hey!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The others will be better. This is just the beginning telling the things happening. Anyways…. Please review. I want to know if it's good! Thanks You!!**_


	2. Rehearsal dinner of Bill and Charlie !

**Chapter 2- The Rehearsal dinner of Bill and Charlie !**

**The Weasley's garden was glowing in the pale sunlight. There were around 10 round tables that were adorned in a white tablecloth. Each table had a huge vase in the center, which carried roses. There were yellow lights floating in air throughout the garden. **

**The guests for the evening were all in glittering gowns and cloaks and made the place glow more than it already was. They were all very cheerful and each smile lit the place, which was already too bright. **

**The guests who were already staying at the Weasley's were Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and many others who had helped Mrs. Weasley get everything prepared for that evening. **

**Many were invited for the big day and Harry and the others recognized most of them. Neville, Luna, and many other Hogwarts students were there. They were all having a great time. **

"**Hey guys!" said Neville and Luna as they walked towards Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "Hey Neville! Hey Luna!" the 4 said in unison.**

"**How are you guys doing?" asked Neville as he hugged Harry and Ron together. "We are doing great" said Ron as he hugged Neville back.**

"**How's life treating the two of you?" asked Ginny as she hugged Luna. "It's treating us just Fine!" she replied as she hugged Hermione.**

"**And you Harry…" she said turning to Harry. "Congrats and Thank You!" she said as she hugged him.**

"**For what?" asked Harry with a baffled expression. "Well! Congrats for finishing HIM and Thank You for finishing HIM" said Neville as his expression changed from awkward to thankful. **

"**Oh! That… Well! I couldn't have done it without the help I got….Besides, Why talk about "HIM" now, on such a beautiful evening?" he said as he gave a wonderful smile which turned Ginny's world upside down.**

"**Yeah…! Your right.. So what have you guys been up to in the past 2 months?" she asked and they started talking about all kind of things. They shared memories they still had of their Hogwarts life. They were all laughing hard when they spoke about what Fred and George did to Umbridge. They were having a blast, just talking and not worried about anything.**

**After an hour, Harry walked across the garden watching people dance as the Witch sisters' played. Harry went over to an empty table, helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice and sat on a chair as he watched everyone around him with a 'This is great' smile on his face……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A 'This is great' smile lit Harry's face as he stepped on the Weasley's doorstep. It was Bill's rehearsal dinner that evening and the trio had come to attend it after which they would leave on their "journey". **

**Ginny opened the door for them and when she saw the three of them, she imitated Mrs. Weasley's angry expression and said "You are Late" as she put her hands on her hips. All of them started laughing. **

" **How are the preparations going on Ginny?" asked Hermione as she hugged her. "It's going on great!… Ron, It's your brother's wedding and I have got a lot of things that you have to do for today evening" she added as she hugged Ron. **

"**What?" said Ron with a thwarted expression as he hugged his sister. **

" **I thought I wouldn't have to anything but rest…." He trailed away.**

**Laughing Ginny said " I was just joking silly… You don't have anything to do other than sit around doing nothing all day until the rehearsal dinner" she said as she playfully patted her brother. "Whew!" said Ron with a relief. **

**She then moved over to Harry and hugged him and said "It's great to see you Harry" when Harry said " It' s great to see you too Gin!" as he hugged her back. They all went inside, met the others and had lunch. **

**Until the evening, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny played Quidditch, cards, chess, talked, teased each other and just had fun like all other holidays that they spent together. **

**Harry and Ginny were just like how they were during the beginning of Harry's sixth year. They did stuff together, talked, and had fun! **

**They did not bring the topic about what they had that year, or what they were going to do about it. Harry enjoyed being with her but he felt bad on the inside. The same was with Ginny. She understood exactly why Harry had to end things and she respected it and Harry respected her for the way she understood what he had said. **

**As Ron and Hermione were together, Harry and Ginny had to spend more time together and they enjoyed it. Harry wished it wouldn't be like it was, and that they would be together but he thought what he did was right and didn't do anything to change it nor did Ginny.**

**That evening, The Weasley's garden was decorated lavishly and all of them invited were having a great time. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were having a great time making fun of Bill and Fleur. **

**Towards the end of the function, Harry walked across the Weasley's garden as he watched Bill and Fleur dance as the Witch sisters' played. . He walked over to an empty table, helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice and sat on the chair and watched Ginny talking to Hermione. He thought about her……**

**And about his journey… it was very close now…………**

**He sipped his pumpkin juice and saw Bill walking towards him. He took another sip when a voice asked " So Harry…enjoying my rehearsal dinner?"**

**He looked up. It was Charlie (Back to reality).**

"**Oh yeah…Its wonderful…Congratulations again!" he said as his face was lit with a smile!**

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this one!!! Please review….. TY! TY!**_


	3. The Golden Moment !

**Chapter 3 - The Golden Moment **

**It was going to be a BIG day! Even Fred, George and Harry stopped playing around and started helping to get things done in time. Ron and Hermione were assigned to arrange the chairs in the garden for the wedding. After which, dinner and party was to be held behind the house. That task was also assigned to Ron and Hermione. Fred and George used their combined work to put up the decorations. Harry helped Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and it seemed to be the most difficult task around as she was getting dinner made for more than 100 people. Even if it was using magic, it was a HUGE task.**

**Around 1:00, when everything was almost complete, everyone walked to the garden to see how the place looked. They all stood dumbstruck as they saw how Harry had decorated the opening where Charlie and Joanna would exchange their vows. It was in white, like an archway and right at the top, the curve was decorated with leaves twisted around it. It looked simply marvelous. When they all looked at Harry, he just shrugged and said "Well, shouldn't I do something for all the kind of things you guys have done for me?" and as he finished, Mrs. Weasley embraced him in a tight hug and whispered "Thank you Harry!"**

**Even though there were lots to be done, and it was all sheer hard work, even the cooking part, no one really complained as they enjoyed doing it. It was a mix of work and fun and it the two surprisingly mixed very well!**

**It was 4:00, just one more hour for the wedding. Everyone was running here and there making last minute decorations. Fred and George were tired of playing nice and were hanging around with Charlie trying to make him bloody nervous about his wedding day and were trying in vain to freak him out!**

**People started swarming in and the ceremony was about to begin. Ginny looked wonderful in a white gown and her hair let down. Hermione looked beautiful in a blue gown with her hair tied up. Whatever it was, they managed to get their boys tongue tide. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione took their seats and watched as the ceremony began. **

**The groom looked handsome and the bride looked beautiful, the whole place was a treat to the eye and the wedding was wonderful even without much sayings. It was PERFECT!**

**Everyone was looking forward for the particular moment. When the blessed words came out of Charlie's mouth, "I do" and as the same came out of Joanna's mouth, there was round of applause. Hermione hugged Ron; Ginny hugged Harry, Mrs. Weasley leaned on Mr. Weasley's shoulder as silent happy tears rolled out of her eyes as she watched her newly wedded son with a smile. **

**There was happiness in the air and everyone clapped for the newly wedded as they faced the crowd with huge grins. **

**Harry watched the whole ceremony from when the bride enters till the "I do" part with a smile. Harry thought, "It is truly a golden moment" and he knew he would never forget that day ever. **

**_Author's note!_**

**_Hey! Hope you like this one. There aren't many dialogues but if u like it or not, just review; I really want to know if I'm good or not! The next chapter will be the last and it will be up soon! Thank you!_**


	4. Memories are Forever !

**Chapter 4- Memories are forever!**

**"Mmmmm……This is wonderful Molly!" said Moody whose Mouth was filled with potato. "Oh! Thank You Alastor!" said a flushed Mrs. Weasley. People were enjoying their dinner and Mrs. Weasley had got a compliment from almost all the guests present there.  
Harry and Ginny were having their dinner with Ron and Hermione on one end of the garden just watching and talking about the day's events. Harry was keeping quite most of the time but it was never disturbing to the people around him. Before, if he remained quite there would be something wrong or something he was constantly thinking and worried about. It would make people ask him what's wrong and he would say "no, no, its nothing" and act as though everything was alright! **

**But now, people wouldn't bother to ask because, even if he was quite, he would have a genuine smile on his face and it would stay there throughout the day!**

**But actually, at this particular moment Harry was having his thoughts, but they were surprisingly happy thoughts.**

**_This is so awesome_ he thought. _Everyone is happy, I'm happy, I haven't felt this way since Sirius asked me to come and live with him. I feel elated on the inside. The only difference since that day and this day is that, it was a very bad day- that one and Sirius's words was the only nice thing I wish to remember of that day and this day is simply great! EVERYTHING about this day is great! I wish he was there with me to enjoy the life I'm having now but I'm sure he's watching all of it and enjoying it! I finally have the life I have always wanted, even though problems are a part of life and everyone goes through them, there is not going to be one problem which I have always wanted thrown out of my life- Voldemort! I knew that faith had got me through everything I went through. Even though at one time I knew that reality was kicking faith's ass, I decided to change it. I had faith that everything will go well! And it did, it's finally over! There are memories of the past that I would never forget and some, which I wish to forget. But some memories last forever…………………………………….._**

**People all over the world rejoiced while Harry, Ron and Hermione- the people who made the world celebrate, walked silently along the silent, dark road towards the direction of the Weasley household.**

**Harry walked on the Weasley's doorstep with his 2 best friends. He pushed open their door and walked into the dining room to be welcomed by the whole of the Weasley family including Lupin, Moody, Tonks and a few others who were all having tears and smiles on their faces. They all clapped for the trio! Mrs. Weasley rushed towards them and pulled the 3 into the most strong but welcoming hug and said "You have no idea how proud I am of the 3 of you!" and started crying and between sobs said, " Welcome back!"**

**Everyone greeted them in the same way. Even Fred and George were quite emotional. There were no words to explain how each heart felt under the shattered roof of the Weasley's! There was no more threat to their or any other family in the world. This time Voldemort was gone for good.**

**Harry smiled as he felt the love everyone had for him in the house. There was someone else he had to see immediately, he looked around the house for the person he had wanted to see the most. He turned, and at the end of the room, she was standing with her long red hair shining under the dim light, her eyes full of tears which were threatening to come out, her cheeks wet with the tears that she had already shed, and her lips having the biggest smile on seeing him.**

**His face immediately lit with a broad smile, his eyes shed their first tears since Voldemort's fall. He walked towards her, his smile becoming broader. He pulled her into a tight but gentle hug and shed all those tears that were refusing to come out but the smile never left his face, or hers. They don't have to say anything to each other; they know that now they can have it, what they have wanted, to be together. They don't have to worry about Voldemort or anything else. It was all finally over and they were finally together!**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**"Mmmmm…. That smile says that you are thinking about me…am I right?" asked Ginny as she looked sideways at Harry with a smile playing on her lips.**

**(Back to reality)**

**"You bet I am," he said as he put his hands over her shoulder. Ginny laughed and said "Okay! Ron and Hermione left to dance about 5 minutes ago and I am bored of watching them dance and I am also bored of waiting for you to ask me to dance" she said as she folded her hands.**

**"Mmmmm…you know, I was just about to do that!" Harry said truthfully as he stood up, gave his right hand to Ginny and asked " Ginny, will you dance with me?" Ginny smiled and said, "Yes!"**

**They moved over to the dance floor and danced as the witch sisters played. Everything was great!**

**Smiles never left faces, and life couldn't be better for everyone! Just as Harry has wanted since he stepped into the magical world! Peace and Happiness!**

**_Author's note!_**

**_Hey guys!! Did u like it? Please review whether you liked it or not. Thanks for reading the story!! Please review! Ty!_**


	5. Author's Note !

**_Author's Note! _**

* * *

****_**Hey guys!! Hope you got the story!! Its like he's having fun and remembers how things got better since he came back from the "Journey"! And how he and Ginny can be together now without any problems. Liked it, did not, enjoyed it, did not, was ok, was not…anything, just review. I want to know what you guys think!!**_

_**Thanks for reading it! Ty!**_


End file.
